My Life Would Suck Without You
by NurseGodaime
Summary: Song-shuffle 02: Spain/Romano - A collection of drabbles set to songs on my playlist.


Okay, so here are the rules:

1. Choose a pairing

2. Put iTunes on shuffle

3. Write drabbles for each of the first ten songs that pop up

Pairing: **Spain/Romano**

---

**Song #1: My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson**

Romano sighed as he watched Spain make some food for the two of them.

It wasn't like he liked being here with the bastard or anything, though. That was not the reason that he stopped by to eat with him so often. No, it was far from it. In fact, was really annoying. He just did it... Well, he did it because he had nothing better to do, that's why.

It definitely wasn't like being with Antonio made him happy, either. That idiot's smile didn't do anything for him and he never missed him when he wasn't with him, that much was for damn sure.

Lovino just didn't have anywhere else that he would rather be. That was all.

That's what he continued to tell himself, anyway.

-

**Song #2: Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton**

Little Lovino could not help but stare.

What the hell was that idiot doing this time? Didn't he know that he was going to get hurt if he kept harassing that bull? Not that he was worried about his safety or anything... He just didn't want to have to clean those clothes if he got them all bloody, that was all.

Spain didn't seem to notice the danger, though. He just charged head first into the situation with that big stupid grin of his on his face.

This was going to turn out horribly, Romano just knew it.

Somehow, everything was okay, though, and the boy could not do anything but blink. Somehow things always turned out for Antonio.

Secretly, he wanted to be part of that.

-

**Song #3: Lonely by Akon**

Spain blinked awake and into awareness.

His gaze caught the other side of the bed where it was empty then and he sighed. Oh how he missed Romano... He had really messed it up this time, though, and he did not even know what he had done.

Veneziano had tried to reassure him that it was just something that his brother needed to sort out for himself but the older nation could not help but feel guilty somehow. He had not meant to scare his little tomato away. That was the last thing in the world he had wanted.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, though.

Forgoing pants for the moment, he rushed over and opened it.

"Put on some pants, dammit!"

"Lovi!"

-

**Song #4: Why Don't You & I by Santana**

Romano did not mean to say stupid things that he did not mean. He would love to be one of those people who understood his emotions and could clearly convey them to other people eloquently and without fear of being judged.

That just was not him, though.

He could never admit his real feelings for the older nation, no matter how many times he tried to practice. He could not even say it to himself in the mirror. It just felt so stupid, so much like one of the things that Spain was always saying that drove him crazy.

He sighed.

Well, he wasn't the type to give up either, at least not when he really wanted something, and whether he could admit it or not, he really wanted this.

-

**Song #5: Just the Girl by Click Five**

Sometimes Spain didn't know why he even bothered.

Romano was mean, rude, and swore like a sailor. He put down all of the nice things he tried to do for him; he complained about every little part of his personality; he PMSed worse than any woman that the Spaniard had ever met; and he never knew when to just close his mouth.

Just when he would be ready to throw his hands up in defeat, Lovino would fall asleep and cuddle up to Antonio with a peaceful look on his face that made his heart melt and he would remember just why this was all entirely worth it.

-

**Song #6: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

Romano thought that Spain was possibly the most dense being on the planet.

Anyone with eyes could see what was in front of them, what had been in front of them for years, but not Antonio. Oh no. That bastard needed things spelled out for him in giant bold type before he could even begin to understand.

And even then he sometimes needed a smack to the head for it to really sink in.

So it did not come as a surprise to Lovino when he practically had to shove his tongue down the other man's throat before he figured out that he liked him and had been lying all of this time.

-

**Song #7: Cowboy In Me by Time McGraw**

Romano did not understand why Spain cared about him.

In his own opinion, he was not worth it. He was stubborn, restless, and proud. He never said what he really meant. He possessed absolutely none of the talents that his younger brother had, from painting to people skills. Worst of all, he was cold to the one person who loved him despite of all of that.

Yet, for some reason, Antonio disregarded all of that and stuck by his side through everything.

And that meant everything to him.

-

**Song #8: I'm Yours by Jason Mraz**

Time was never long enough, even when you had centuries. It was the one thing that just seemed to run out before you even knew it. It flew by and you could never get it back again once it was gone. There was nothing anyone could do to slow it down. You could not take what time you did have for granted.

That was what Romano realized one day when Spain came home, barely conscious and soaked in his own blood.

He did not worry about the red splatters that were dripping on the floor, the floor that he would have to clean up later. He did not worry about where his housemate had been or who had done this to him. He just worried about Antonio.

That was all he really could do.

Time was short and he was not going to waste it.

-

**Song #9: All The Small Things by Blink-182**

It was the little things that really let Spain know that Romano actually cared about him.

The way the younger man would look when he folded Antonio's clothes; the way he would spend so much time on the things that the older man liked that Lovino did not really enjoy; and just the way that they would sit in silence for long periods of time, not needing to say anything at all.

Sometimes, though, the more southern half-nation would really surprise him.

Spain picked up the little box that had been left on his bed with wonder.

-

**Song #10: One Week by Bare Naked Ladies**

Arguments were just an everyday part of life for Spain and Romano.

Well, if one would really call them arguments. More often, it was just Lovino yelling at the older nation and Antonio desperately trying to cheer him up. It became so routine that things actually got awkward when the smaller nation did not cuss out the taller.

Sometimes that was the only reason he did it.

_Crash_

Sometimes it wasn't...

"Antonio, dammit!"

---

There you have it.

**Review** please!


End file.
